Zutara We're Not Dead Yet
by Kohroxmysox
Summary: My season 3 Zutara theory. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MY OTHER STORY NEW LOOK.


A/N: A random theory I had about Avatar that forced me to pull an all nighter. It's also posted on a forum over at ASN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORYLINE OF MY STORY "NEW LOOK" DON'T READ THIS! I'm editting the first chapter soon, then we'll move on with an actual plot! I have a plot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own my plots, and this theory. And I am sure that once I post this I will own flames. So if you hate it, flame away!

O0o0O0o0O

All, right. I'm gunna go all "radom theory" on you guys. This idea just hit me last night and I couldn't get to sleep because of it. XDDD Hopefully this gives the other Zutarians out there some hope.

Now, this answers a thing or two about the Comicon so enjoy!

So, I was lying in bed, thinking about the rumors of Aang killing Koh. I was depressed, so I asked myself, "Who would you rather die instead?" Obvious answer, Mai. (Not to sound mean, but who can blame me after the kiss?) Then I was all, "Wait.." Everything just sort of fell together.

First off, Azula and Zuko get their own mansion for conquering BSS. Zuko realizes what a BLEEP he's been and decides to free his uncle. He tells Mai about it and she agrees to help. Zuko and Mai have a moment and they kiss. Not because they're BF GF, because Mai figured it was now or never and Zuko was so ecstatic he couldn't get mad at her for doing that.They agree to meet up that night to free Iroh, but Azula finds out and kills Mai for treatchery. At the meeting point Azula meets up with Zuko instead, mocking him by telling about how Ursa killed Azulon and it was rumored she was hiding in a nearby forest. Zuko barely gets away alive and runs toward the forest. There, after searching for ages he sees a woman in red, with his mother's hair feeding the turtle-ducks. He mutters "Mom?" and she turns around, only it's not Ursa, it's Katara. Zuko's in shock so Kat easily knocks him out and ties and freezes him to the tree. After he wakes up and some persuading he agrees to teach Aang.

When the solar eclipse comes they agree to take out Azula first, then focus on Ozai, since together, they would be almost unstoppable. So they invade Azula's mansion on the day of Black Sun. Azula has Dai Lee guards around the area. Big fight, and then ya, "Ding, dong, The evil bitch is dead!" I figure the only thing that would make Ty Lee cry is the death of her friend. During the invasion she gladly joined up to help take out Azula. Because we can't be all fluffy, Iroh is no where to be found. Ooooo. He's with the White Lotus Society. And Ozai sends out the new bounty hunters, (the guy and girl in FN uniforms).

As for Zutaraness. I'll let you use your imaginations on how they hook up. Staring out at sunsets, personal talks, Toph playing matchmaker, whatever works! XD

Now for some nonsensicle logic to my theory that you can totally ignore if you want to! This is just some weird coinsidence... or is it? I don't know!

Katara, Zuko, water, fire, yin, yang. They balance each other out. This is the shipping balance. Besides Zuko, Katara is mainly shipped with Aang, Haru, and Jet. While Zuko, besides Katara, is shipped with Jin, Song, and Mai. These ships have similarities (I think) which I will now explain:

Jinko and Kataang: Both are sweet. Seemingly perfect. But what happens when they hit a bump in the road? Couples fight. And relationships grow stronger when you can work through those many bumps. If you have a relationship without them, when the smooth road suddenly turns bumpy, because at some point all relationships do, it's unlikely you'll be strong enough to work through them. A strong relationship is founded on knowing there will be problems ahead and expecting it to be difficult, but knowing you can work around that. Life isn't perfect.

Harutara and Songko: Both one time characters without real romance potential. These guys are cool though. Neither has done enough to get another ship furious at them. No real complaints.

Maiko and Jetara: Here's where it gets theoretical and most open for argument. Both had/will have a relaitionship with K/Z. For the shipping scale to becme balanced, doesn't that mean that Mai has to die too?

Thank you for reading my short essay. I got no sleep last night because this idea popped into my head. I want to know how people react to my theory. It's just my way of keeping balace, connecting the dots, ect. Let me know your thoughts! And don't report this! My theory is just a story with very little detail. It is still fiction, and I'm a fan. No bashing this not being a story. Any other bashing is ok! Review!


End file.
